Child of the Year
by creek.for.sale
Summary: Wendy is pregnant and scared. About to graduate high school, she thought she had her life planned out, but suddenly she is forced to make hard decisions that will ultimately turn her future on it's heels. How will she and her baby-daddy react to this news?


Wendy squeezed her eyes closed in disbelief. She could hardly hear the clatter of the pregnancy test hitting the floor over her rapidly beating heart. The pink plus sign was burned into her retinas. She shook her head, trying to force her mind to be wrong.

Four pregnancy tests later Wendy collapsed onto her bed sobbing. She didn't go downstairs for dinner and when her mom came up to check on her she said she was feeling sick. She said she would sleep it off. That sure was a lie. There was no way she could sleep this off. She kept her head buried in her pillows as another round of sobs overcame her. Pregnant. She was pregnant.

She immediately knew who the father was, because she'd only ever slept with two guys and one of them happened a year ago. The other happened roughly nine weeks ago.

Wendy was pregnant with Eric Cartman's baby.

One night two months ago there was this huge New Years party. Everyone in the whole graduating class went, along with so many others. Wendy was so excited for the year to be ending. She and Stan broke up at the end of their junior year. They started having sex and he found out he was gay. For his best friend.

Wendy was glad for him. He was always in the closet, even from when they were a lot younger, he always treated Kyle better than he had her. She supposed that it was always going to happen, sooner or later, but she knew he would always be her first love. The one who got away. The one she would pine after for many months into the summer.

With the beginning of her senior year, she knew she was ready to move on. She was filled with so much hope that that year would be the beginning of the rest of her life.

The party was huge and loud and honestly Wendy wouldn't have gone if Bebe didn't drag her. She downed a beer and a shot before breaking away from the heat and noise of the party. Token's house was the go-to venue for large parties, simply because of the size. Having a very low tolerance to alcohol, she was already more than buzzed, but she managed to find her way to the edge of the river that ran through Token's back yard. There was a small sitting area with a patio set, but nobody was over there because the girls taking their tops off at the pool were much more interesting.

Wendy walked down the lit path clutching her second beer and sat down at the table. She settled into the chair and leaned back a little bit, looking at the sky. She raised her bottle to her lips but stopped suddenly when she heard footsteps coming down the path. Peering behind her, she let out a weary sigh when she saw it was Cartman.

He may have lost weight in high school, but he certainly kept his attitude well-maintained. Sure, he was more attractive, but he was also a complete douche. He plopped himself down next to her and set a case of beer with only three bottles left on the table before grabbing one and popping it open with ease.

"What's up, ho?" Eric asked casually before taking a swig of his beer. Wendy sneered at him and responded accordingly.

"Not much, fatass." He glared at her and she could see a whole rant about how he wasn't even fat anymore brewing in his mind, but he just shook his head and kept drinking in silence. This surprised her, because she had ever seen him turn down an opportunity to take a couple jabs at her and brag about his weight loss in an argument before. They both sat there in silence and drank until they ran out. Somewhere around her fourth beer, they started talking. It was civilized. They talked like human beings and honestly, she enjoyed it.

The haze of intoxication made them both relax around each other and they started to flirt shyly. The party was starting to wind down at around 2:30am and all the people that were hanging around the pool up the hill dispersed. Wendy and Cartman walked farther down the rolling green hills in Token's back yard until they reached a small group of three trees. There was a bench there that they sat on.

They talked for another hour. Cartman opened up to her about his mother, and his life, and the reason why he acted the way he did. Wendy felt herself understanding him and she opened up about how stressed she always was, and the pressure her parents always put on her. She told him how betrayed she felt when Stan walked up to her one day with Kyle by his side and told her he couldn't keep lying to himself. She told him how she felt like her heart was ripped out, but how at the same time, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to live the lie anymore.

Cartman looked at her softly as one tear rolled down her cheek. Her memories of the rest were hazy, but she remembered the look in his eyes when he kissed the tear off her face. She remembered running her hands through his hair when their lips made contact. She remembered nodding yes at him when he asked. She remembered laying on that bench. She remembered how happy she was. How tenderly they touched each other. How he felt. How they felt.

And she remembered falling asleep tangled up with him wrapped in a blanket they found folded up under the bench.

When morning came, she woke in his arms. He woke in a panic. He stumbled away from her and held his head in his hand. He threw on the rest of his clothes and stalked away while she held in her tears. She put herself back together, and went home.

They hadn't spoken since. She didn't regret it, but she could tell he did. Any time they came into contact, he averted his eyes and made up excuses to leave as quickly as possible. Wendy felt a knot in her heart tug whenever she saw him.

She had just started to get over it when she found out. Somewhere in the early morning her tears dried up and she stared at her bedroom ceiling trying to think of what to do. The five pregnancy tests in her bathroom garbage were calling to her subconscious. She went and collected them, lining them up on her desk and then pacing back and forth in front of them. She pulled out her laptop and opened up a new word document. She labeled it 'Pregnancy' and started a list.

see doctor

ask bebe

tell cartman

decide

She took a deep breath and looked over at her clock, to see 5:30 shining back at her. School started in an hour and a half. She sat on her bed and started what she predicted to be the beginning of the most extensive researching she would ever need to do.


End file.
